


His Mother Was There

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Filk, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Inspired by a Movie, Marauders' Era, Parody, References to the Beatles, Singing, Song Parody, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Lupin both reflect on why Lily Potter was so special to them. Originally filked before Deathly Hallows was published, and in the midst of Snape/Lily speculation, as well as inspired by that scene in the Prisoner of Azkaban movie when Lupin talks about Lily. A song filk to "Your Mother Should Know" by The Beatles</p>
<p>I hate Potter!<br/>Acts like his dad, who was such a scum<br/>But then look at those eyes, they're just like his mum</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mother Was There

**Author's Note:**

> "His Mother Was There" filked to "Your Mother Should Know" by The Beatles.
> 
> Originally filked November 2005. I specifically used a version of the song from The Beatles Anthology albums, but they're more or less the same.

**LUPIN:**  
Just look at Harry  
Back in the times, you know who I knew?  
It was a great person who helped me get through  
With my condition when I would get scared  
His mother was there  
His mother would care  
  
 **SNAPE:**  
I hate Potter!  
Acts like his dad, who was such a scum  
But then look at those eyes, they're just like his mum  
And when I said "the world's cruel and unfair"  
His mother was there  
His mother would care  
  
 **LUPIN and SNAPE:**  
Lily, of course, was quite popular  
Just like her spouse that was the great Quidditch star  
And though our talks meant so much and went far  
I didn't compete  
'Cause James'd not be beat  
I didn't get her  
Not Harry's mother  
  
Lil- Lil- Lil- Lil- Lil- Lil- Lil  
Lil- Lil- Lil- Lily  
Lil- Lil- Lil  
Lil- Lil- Lil- Lily  
Lil- Lil- Lil- Lil -Lil  
Lil- Lil- Lil- Lil- Lil- Lily  
  
His mother was there  
His mother would care  
His mother was there  
His mother would care  
His mother was there  
His mother would care  
His mother was there (there)  
His mother would care (care)  
Good friends we would be  
That's all she could see


End file.
